


Star Wars: The PCP Menace

by IronMum



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Imma just whump everyone in this, Irondad, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Ouch, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, The armour switcheroo we deserved, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMum/pseuds/IronMum
Summary: Febuwhump Day 11: Hallucinations"Boss, the Baby Monitor Protocol is picking up incredibly odd activity in Peter’s suit," F.R.I.D.A.Y. chimed causing the music that had been blasting through the lab to be lowered. The warning had come through at the exact same time as Tony’s watch buzzed against his wrist, a security feature he’d added to be extra vigilant."Talk to me, FRI?" Tony urged as he dropped the tools he'd been using and started suiting up. The UI in his helmet brought up a tracker of Peter, which he could only assume was bugged as it looked like the kid was running haphazardly in circles in Central Park."Currently detecting elevations in heart and respiratory rate. Karen went offline and has been unable to reconnect. I believe Mr Parker is in considerable distress." The AI paused abruptly for a split second before continuing, "Sir, I believe you are receiving an urgent call from Captain Rogers relating to Peter. Connecting now."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Star Wars: The PCP Menace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kevy_Grayce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevy_Grayce/gifts).



> Another day, another whump. I hope you enjoy this one because it was an absolute blast to write.  
> Thank you for stopping by ❤️💛

There was an alarm going off in some part of Peter’s brain. Vivid visions swam through his head as he fought his way through unconsciousness, his senses returning one at a time. The first thing his blurred vision saw was the night sky. The stars speckled against a vibrant celestial masterpiece, dancing across the night sky in shades of jade green, luminous yellows and hues of coral pink. The teen tilted his head in confusion as a shooting star seemed to aim directly for him, startling when it came to a halt just above his eyes. Rather than being beautiful, the speck of light felt intimidating and menacing as if threatening him before shooting back into the sky. 

Realising he was lying down, the young hero quickly jumped to his feet as sound returned next. He’d barely caught his balance when he needed to slam his hands over his ears. The breeze brushing past him sounded like it was scraping against his suit like nails on a chalkboard. His grip was so strong he didn’t even notice his fingers had ripped holes into the Stark Suit, which in turn only allowed more of the terrifying, excruciating noise in. As his mind raced, Peter analysed his surroundings, lenses and eyes widening in fear when he saw century old trees with sprawling limbs lingering towards him. Their twisted branches began to snap as they came to life and tried to take swipes at him. 

_ Run,  _ he told himself as he took off in the direction with the least amount of trees.  Unfortunately for him, he still wasn’t safe though. Spider senses tingling, Peter looked up and quickly locked onto three bright, gleaming stars moving beautifully. They stopped when they seemed to notice the teen's unwanted attention and charged aggressively in his direction.  The young hero's pace increased, not daring to look back as he sensed their impending approach by the faint smell of burning getting stronger and stronger. He needed to get to safety, but his shattered mind was drawing blanks on where he was, why he was there, and where he might find a place of protection.

A distant voice caught Peter off guard and he jumped. The feeling brought an awareness to the heavy sensation in all of his limbs. He was sure he hadn’t been running that long so looked down, only to trip over his own legs at the sight of some of the grass wrapping itself around his ankles. The dull green tendrils snaked up the teen’s legs at an alarming rate, clearly intending to trap him. This was no longer a matter of fleeing, but fighting for his life. The sheer terror and fear he had felt switched into a maddening rage as paranoia niggled at his brain and told him everything about the environment around him was preying upon him. Trembling fingers tried in vain to free his legs but with every attempted grasp the slithering shrubbery retreated before commencing another attack. Peter eventually violently kicked into the ground, unwilling to waste any more time and hopped back onto his feet. A nearby ent like tree glared at him and judging by its size it needed to be taken out fast. Fists sunk deep into its bark remorselessly, until it fell to the ground.

"Queens," a voice echoed from behind him and he swung around agitated as beads of sweat seeped through his suit. 

Through his hazy vision, he spotted two figures approaching. The first was clad in all black, the perfect camouflage for this dark night if their intention was ambush. The second was in blue, a star emblem on his chest that instantly had Peter’s breath hitching. He precariously stepped forward, sidestepping when several abyss-like portals formed on the ground in his path. The teen's enemies did their best to stand as casual and stoic as possible, but they wouldn’t fool Peter as he heard their hearts begin to beat faster with every step forward he took. For a split second, he truly believed he may have been floating outside of his body as he watched himself charge towards the enemy with a complete loss of all senses.

"Boss, the Baby Monitor Protocol is picking up incredibly odd activity in Peter’s suit," F.R.I.D.A.Y. chimed causing the music that had been blasting through the lab to be lowered. The warning had come through at the exact same time as Tony’s watch buzzed against his wrist, a security feature he’d added to be extra vigilant.

"Talk to me, FRI?" Tony urged as he dropped the tools he'd been using and started suiting up. The UI in his helmet brought up a tracker of Peter, which he could only assume was bugged as it looked like the kid was running haphazardly in circles in Central Park.

"Currently detecting elevations in heart and respiratory rate. Karen went offline and has been unable to reconnect. I believe Mr Parker is in considerable distress." The AI paused abruptly for a split second before continuing, "Sir, I believe you are receiving an urgent call from Captain Rogers relating to Peter. Connecting now."

"Rogers," Tony acknowledged as he reached the balcony of the tower and set off into the sky. 

"We received a distress signal from what I can assume is Peter’s AI. The alert said we were the nearest Avengers and assistance was required. He seems to be dosed up on something. When we arrived, he was staggering around in circles and when I called his name he seemed to jump and tripped over his own feet. We didn’t get too close because he suddenly started attacking the ground then went flying at a tree. He’s noticed me and Bucky now but… He honestly looks like he’s going to attack us at any moment. He’s not said a word." 

"Hold tight, I’ll be there in two minutes," Tony confirmed, hoping his kid wouldn’t actually pick a fight with the two super soldiers. From working with him, he knew that some of the Spider-man abilities put the kid on par with Steve. But there was no telling how dangerous this situation could become if Peter was now under some sort of influence, and that notion alone completely terrified him.

"Has the park been cleared?" he asked his AI as he spotted the trio and prepared to land. There was an uncomfortable prickling grazing his skin as he tried to tuck away the anxious feelings that would likely compromise his ability to help. 

"All clear, boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y. confirmed.

"Keep it that way," he replied shakily as he landed just to the left of Steve and Bucky. "Hey Spiderling, you doing alright?" 

Peter stopped what appeared to be a charge and Tony couldn’t help but notice the way the kid's shoulders sagged. His chest was heaving and his body seeming to sway at the faintest breeze. There was damage around the mask that looked like the kid had torn into it himself, revealing several rogue, sweat stained curls and parts of both ears. It was clear that the electronics in that area were completely fried and he hoped there were no substantial burns to the skin. It was unnerving to watch as one of the mask lenses seemed to twitch relentlessly.

"You won’ catsh me,'' Peter slurred, an arm raised and pointing at the three of them in accusation. Exposed bloody knuckles were visible where the suit had been destroyed, likely from Steve’s observation of the young hero attacking a tree.

"We just want to make sure you’re okay, Underoos. And you aren’t looking too hot right now," Tony offered, faceplate now up so Peter could see his face and hopefully recognise. When there was no answer he took a step forward, noting Steve tense up at the movement. Peter’s head snapped in the direction of Tony. "I don’t want to fight you, buddy. Stand down...  _ Please _ ." The older man couldn't think of anything worse than having to defend himself against his kid as he tried and failed to come up with a solution or strategy that would end in a fast fix. And he certainly didn’t want to admit the crippling pain it would cause him if he had to harm Peter.

Despite the familiarity Peter felt towards Iron Man, his mind and body told him they couldn’t be trusted. The delicate balance the pair had found as mentor and mentee was destroyed in seconds. He desperately struggled to work out if his Spider Sense going off at Mr. Stark, his neck burning profusely and spine tingling with such force it was agonising. The young hero knew he didn't have long to come up with a plan, quickly assessing each person in front of him for their weaknesses. 

In a snap decision, he breached the distance, aiming straight for the star emblem on Steve’s chest. On instinct, the Captain grabbed his shield and placed it between the flying fist and his own chest. There was a sickening crunch of the bone as Peter’s hand impacted the shield with animalistic force. Steve had had to take two steps back and brace down on his knees to prevent himself completely stumbling to the ground. Tony quickly dashed forward in an attempt to grab Peter whilst his attention was on Cap, but missed as the teen managed a flimsy backflip. He then kicked the armour of his mentor's chest with enough momentum to knock him down.

As Peter landed his kick on Tony, Bucky had successfully managed a firm grasp on the injured wrist that had struck the shield. Not feeling the pain that it should’ve caused, the teen was quick to spin around and strike the soldier in the cheekbone. A second hit to Bucky’s head ensured he released his grip and took a couple of defensive steps back. The soldier felt unsettled by the brutal way in which he was being attacked, almost wanting to suggest a surrender before the kid hurt himself anymore than he already had. There was also a possibility that the real assailant was still around and watching the chaos they'd caused be unleashed.

With Bucky two steps back, Peter fired off a single web at Steve’s legs, yanking so hard the older man fell and hit the back of his head on the ground. A second shot of the web was fired at Tony’s faceplate stopping him in his tracks as he tried to rip it off from his view. With the pair temporarily incapacitated, Bucky went back on the offense, a lucky strike of his metal arm connecting with one of Peter’s web shooters and destroying it in the process. Electricity shot up Peter’s arm, temporarily causing him to yelp in pain as the device fizzled before seeming to go offline. Coming up behind him, Steve was back on his feet and attempted to restrain, his huge arms wrapping around the teen’s chest.

"G-Get away from-me!" Peter screamed out as he wriggled and writhed in the grip until he managed to muster the strength to break free. Snapping his head back ensured Steve’s nose was now broken and was briefly backed off once again. Bucky was quick to try and grab the flailing arms again, but this time the teen caught the wrist of his metal arm and instantaneously squeezed as hard as he could. There was a groan of metal before the wrist crumpled and then Peter attempted to yank the arm away, causing Bucky to let out a pained yell.

Steve had managed to recover at an enhanced rate and was quick to finally gain the upper hand with a hard kick to the back of Peter’s knees causing his legs to finally buckle. Clinging onto his shoulder, metal arm still luckily intact, Bucky barged into the teen to ensure he was completely floored. 

"NOO!" Peter howled as he clawed at the ground, looking for purchase. As he turned to try to get up, something or someone gripped onto his arm with the broken web-shooter, sending more jolts across his arm. He felt like the electric was dancing all the way into his chest before assaulting his head and causing waves of intense light-headedness. The teen could hear a blood-curdling shriek, not registering straight away that it was his own before his whole body went rigid and he finally stopped fighting back. 

Lying defeated on the ground, the terror from the beginning of this assault suddenly overwhelmed all the anger he had been experiencing and Peter found himself squeezing his eyes shut. His ears were ringing so fiercely he’d barely noticed the impending metallic footsteps drawing in on him. Only seeing darkness heightened his sense of panic and his mind rushed him with flashbacks of being trapped under the collapsed warehouse. He wanted to open his mouth. He wanted to plead for his life. He didn’t want to die. But his chest felt excruciatingly tight as his lungs screamed in protest at the lack of air they were receiving.

Just as Tony had feared, his heart broke at the state Peter had gotten himself into. And that he’d been part of it. Unfortunately, whatever was influencing his kid was causing deliriums that meant he had no idea what he was doing. With Bucky and Steve firmly managing to have him pinned down and no longer at risk of hurting them or himself, Tony perched down near him. He placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder cautiously only for the teen to flinch and his hand recoiled like that of a wounded animal. 

"Boss, Peter is beginning to hyperventilate. I’d suggest Steve loosen his grip slightly before transporting to medbay," F.R.I.D.A.Y. interjected loud enough for the Captain to have heard. The soldier released ever so slightly, nervously peering at Tony as he did so. 

"Buddy, if you can hear me I need you to take deep breaths," Tony advised gently, shifting himself so that he went from crouching to sitting on the ground. 

"P-P-Please…" Peter stuttered weakly, lenses remaining firmly shut. The trio remained silent in anticipation for him to finish.

Tony eyed the super soldiers up and gave them both a nod which they took to mean, release the kid. Bucky had been kneeling on Peter’s legs, his metal hand hanging limply as he rose to his feet slowly and took a few steps back. Steve removed the pressure on the teen’s shoulders and chest carefully before approaching his friend. 

"P-Please. Don’t…don’t kill me," Peter finally whimpered and Tony’s breath hitched in pain. An agony that hurt so deeply, he would happily accept having shrapnel embedded in his chest on a daily basis. His kid was scared. Terrified in fact, that he was going to die at the hands of his mentor. Tony simply remained at his side, dumbfounded at what they were going to do next. Because whilst he was well known for his ability to fix things, this couldn’t be further out of his league if it tried. 

From his position on the ground, Peter was sure he wasn’t moving, yet the pavement below him seemed to start shifting as if he were on a conveyor belt. The pleading for his life, dwindled to an incoherent mumble as he tilted his head in confusion at the moving concrete beneath him. His vision became a kaleidoscope of rainbow colours before darkness started consuming his vision. The last thing he thought he recalled was someone yelling about a seizure.

Peter was lying on the medbay bed, fighting just enough to prevent anyone from doing anymore work on him. For everyone’s safety and for his own sanity, Tony was in the room and Bruce agreed to check the young hero over when he had reacted irrationally at the sight of Helen Cho, post seizure and transport to the tower. The doctor was careful with all of his movements, ensuring they were slow and with explanation. 

With his mask now off, Tony and Bruce were met with Peter’s blood-shot, half lidded eyes, blankly staring up at the ceiling. His skin was slick with sweat, brown wet curls sticking to his forehead. His cheeks were so flushed the colours of his faint freckles were almost completely hidden. 

"Are you real?" he asked, catching Bruce off guard, deadpan gaze now on him. The doctor exchanged a brief concerned look at Tony before addressing the teen.

"All real, Peter. Do you know where you are right now?" the doctor asked cautiously.

"What happened?" Peter muttered, sounding impossibly innocent and suddenly more like himself. "What’s on that tray?"

"Peter, someone seems to have drugged you. The tray has medical supplies on so I can clean your wounds if you’ll allow it. You’re in a safe space now,” Bruce explained, even tilting the tray so Peter could gauge a look. But the teen’s focus was now zeroed in on his mentor across the room.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" he demanded faintly, blinking for what felt like the first time as the scrutinising glare had Tony wishing the ground would swallow him whole. The sight of the man was clearly causing an anxiety spike for both of them as his mentor shifted uncomfortably, a stress ball in hand that he was playing with more rapidly as the seconds went by. Peter had wanted to fumble with his IV but when his arm seemed to not cooperate, he looked down to see his mangled wrist. 

"Tony’s here to make sure you’re okay. If you need him to leave, just let us know... We haven’t had a good chance to check that hand over yet, do you mind if I do so now?" When Peter whispered a response the doctor didn’t quite catch twice, Bruce leaned towards the teen carefully in an attempt to hear the quiet ramblings. 

"Not safe," Peter repeated ever so slightly louder. Before he realised what was happening, his arm was in the air and his forearm had crashed into the side of Bruce’s head, sending him sprawling across the room. The impact had been hard enough that the doctor had made a quick exit from the room so he could gain control himself. There was a trail of blood from a small gash that followed him as he left. 

It had literally been Tony’s worst case scenario that Peter would have to be restrained, but here they were. Bruce had barely hit the floor when he’d darted across the room and had Peter’s wrists in nanotech handcuffs. It almost made him feel guilty that the intelligence of the tech meant he didn’t need to faff about trying to get a grip on the superstrong teen. The tech would do most of the work for him, latching onto his wrists and securing onto the metal sides of the bed. Despite the groaning of the bars as Peter attempted to thrash about, ferocious noises coming from his throat, Tony found himself simply standing nearby and apologising profusely. He was in a blur when someone in scrubs had nudged him out of the way to give Peter a sedative for the sake of everyone’s safety. 

As the drug had started to kick in, Peter’s emotions immediately swung to an almighty emotional wreck once again. He pleaded for the staff to get back and then eventually for his life. In the blur of the moment, Tony felt a hand on his shoulder that led him away and out of the room. 

In the haze of everything, he was unsure where he was being led until he was seated and the smell of coffee hit. Looking down he noticed one was being held towards him. He blindly took it before turning to face the person who had now sat beside him. 

"As if my day couldn’t get any worse," Tony muttered under his breath as he took in the sharp features of Stephen Strange. "Why do you always pop up on my bad days? I don’t need this kind of karma, it’s like salt on an open wound."

"Sorry to have inconvenienced you with that perfect coffee," Strange responded dryly as his eyes shifted from the coffee in Tony's hands to straight ahead of them. "I came because I had suspicions that a sorcerer may have had something to do with today's… incident."

Tony's head snapped in the doctor's direction at the admission, not managing to form any sentences in response. 

"Whilst you are all rightfully suspecting Peter is under the influence of something, I believe magic is actually the cause. There have been two separate but similar occurrences so I can no longer believe it’s coincidence. Three enhanced individuals acting like they’ve been dosed up on PCP."

"Well, do you have any leads?" Tony demanded, voice wavering ever so slightly.

"I have a few theories. The top one being, someone wants stricter regulations on those considered 'mutants' and what better way than triggering a bunch of them into having violent outbursts that could injure the public. Or they could just hate that  _ kind.  _ My guess would be an unresolved personal issue or political agenda."

"I can think of a few of those," Tony interrupted with a scoff. 

"Going for someone like Peter makes me think they've upped their game. The previous two attacks were on low scale beings who aren't really in the public eye. Going from that to a public figure such as the loved, friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man shows a sudden and volatile escalation." Stephen bowed his head down slightly, twitching his mouth as his mind rummaged through the suspect list he had already mentally started creating. 

"Well, I want to take this bastard down before anyone else gets hurt," Tony stated, taking a further swig of the coffee that he definitely wasn't going to admit tasted absolutely delicious. 

"As do I. Perhaps I can run through my list of suspects with you?" Stephen offered sounding surprisingly more human than normal.

"I'm all ears," Tony confirmed. He turned to face Stephen, he seemed to be simply staring at him. The gaze felt scrutinizing and he wanted to shift awkwardly but fought the urge.

"Peter's going to be okay," Stephen said unexpectedly, Tony simply nodding in agreement as they stood and headed for the lab. 

The list of suspects was very quickly whittled down between the pair of geniuses. And before they knew it they were standing outside what Tony could only describe as the most stereotypical mystical hideout a person could come up with. 

"This doesn't scream witch's lair at all," he groaned sarcastically as they eyed up a literal Witchcraft and Alchemy store down a back alley. The woodwork was dated with black paint flaking off the edges of the window sills. The windows appeared to be tinted just enough that you couldn't see in the building but could see an array of colourful flames. 

"After you," Stephen offered with a smirk, an arm extended out and gesturing towards the door.

"Charming," Tony grumbled as he walked up the two steps before slowly opening the door. If they'd wanted to be sneaky, the loud bell ringing as they entered prevented them from doing so. "There goes the element of surprise I guess." Stephen didn't reply, simply taking in the surroundings with curious, narrowed eyes. There were a variety of vials and jars, some empty and some containing a variety of concoctions and ingredients. Candles littered the area, all with different coloured flames. 

"Hello, Stephen Strange and Tony Stark," a feminine voice reverberated from all around them. Both tried to act unphased as they attempted to follow the sound of the echoes, eyes looking up into what seemed to be a never-ending abyss rather than bog standard ceiling.

"If you know who I am then you know why I'm here." Stephen declared into the darkness. 

"Even if I was removed out of the equation. There will always be more who seek to complete the work I'm doing." The enchantress finally revealed herself and of course she had the higher ground, stood on a balcony one story up. The clothes she wore were a deep, dark purple intricately jewelled around the bust and sleeves. Pale skin was a stark contrast to her dark rimmed eyes, her irises glinting a fiery red. 

"You should really consider other employment. What about motivational speaking as you seem so… loud and positive." 

"Your reputation precedes you as always, Tony Stark," she remarked as her hands intertwined with a glowing maroon, the conjured magic dancing between her fingers. Tony had simply shrugged in response, his face looking completely unbothered. It’s not like his reputation was somehow brought into every conversation he’d ever had with a villain. 

Quicker than either could prepare for, she threw her hands down and vanished in an ashen fog. Tony’s faceplate immediately dropped, his HUD loading and attempting to track her movements. She reappeared behind the pair, cackling loudly. Stephen instantly resumed a defensive position much to Tony’s delight.

"Oh you’ve made him real mad now. There goes the boom boom whoosh hand party trick." She didn’t entertain the comment, simply throwing what could only be described as multiple consecutive fireballs at the pair. Tony was quick to take off from the ground whilst Stephen hastily made his way behind a pillar. Apparently not caring for her own architecture, she moved through teleportation spells, appearing in random areas all over the building. Tony had tried to scan for any pattern but it was simply random chaos.

A shot caught Stephen off guard as a burst of flames enveloped the Cloak of Levitation. It quickly unravelled itself in an attempt to flee from the sorcerer's shoulders, flapping and flailing into the air to try and put itself out.

The cat and mouse game between the three of them showed no signs of slowing. In fact it had gotten more surreal as the previously darkened ceiling had transpired to be a whole other new level of magical mindfuck. Where there was once a spiralling staircase, was now shattered debris along with the railing around the upper level they’d found themselves on. Stephen and Tony hadn’t seen the Cloak since it’s retreat and the spells being cast towards them were only getting bigger and stronger. After initially deflecting a barrage of blazing witchcraft, Stephen felt himself on the receiving end of a blow that threw him across the balcony-esque surroundings and stumbling off the edge. 

Scarred fingers grasped onto the ledge for dear life as he tried to lift himself up. Tony attempted to grab him whilst flying but failed and he ended up landing nearby. He fired several repulsors in an attempt to stop the attack, the doctor’s position being completely out in the open. Each time he’d try and get himself back in the air a spell would land towards his head or upper body keeping him grounded. When the doctor let out a gasp at his fingers slipping, Tony summoned four displacer sentries as a diversion and then dived towards the edge, the metal of the suit grinding against the flooring as it skidded to a halt. 

"Take my hand," he shouted out. The doctor let go of the flimsy wooden panel and tried to reach for Tony's but their fingertips brushed past each other before he had to resume his grip on the wood creaking under his weight.

Tony slithered forward ever so slightly, his arm beginning to ache from being so outstretched. The sound of two of his sentries being destroyed only served to make him more desperate.

Stephen let go of the wood once more and with all his might tried to grab hold of Tony’s hand again. This time their fingers almost interlocked, but there still hadn’t quite been enough grip for either to get any purchase.

"Looks like it's game over," the enchantress called out to the pair as she destroyed the last remaining sentry.. 

"Fri," Tony said through gritted teeth as he edged forward slightly more. If he were to move any further he would simply topple into Stephen which in theory could allow him to grab him, but correcting the movement could give the witch an upper hand and she definitely didn’t need anything else working in her favour. 

Stephen let go for a final time, the pair instantly knowing that they still won’t close enough. However when the fingers touched, the gold titanium nanites of the suit immediately started to transfer from Tony to Stephen. The doctor had wanted to protest, Tony could see it in his confused eyes. 

"You’re gonna need to have my back the moment you get up there," he affirmed just as the doctor’s body was fully encased and he let go. Thankfully F.R.I.D.A.Y. had a lot of control meaning that when Stephen had almost instantly faltered, she’d taken over and shot him over the balcony and back into the fight. 

The enchantress wasted no time in teleporting three times in an attempt to disorientate him before firing a spell. The suit seemed to have melded with the Time Stone as his armoured hands produced bright blue Tao Mandalas for protection. Just before she could teleport again he managed to conjure the fiery lines of the Eldritch Whip, their grasp succinctly surrounding her ankles. With a yank she was on the floor and he slowly made his approach. She glared at him furiously, considering her options. Her eyes glowed in fury, as she braved a glance around her before back at the doctor.

In a split second, her wrists were being grazed with golden flames that brightened and then both arms pushed into the direction of Tony. Stephen had pulled the whip in an attempt to deflect what was about to happen. Despite being up on his feet and actually moving away from where Stephen had once dangled off, there was no mistaking the sound of air being knocked out of Tony’s lungs as he was sent flying through the air.  Stephen had barely considered the option of releasing the enchantress and attempting a rescue when the whoosh of velvet red dashed by, billows of smoke trailing behind it.

Tony had been about sixty percent sure he was fucked when the spell had been cast his way and Stephen had the choice of apprehending a dangerous enemy or saving him. Not a decision he really would’ve wished upon anyway even if their egos would forever compete. The older man hadn’t quite been ready to accept his fate yet, and as luck would have it someone else in the room hadn’t been ready either. There was a hearty yet surprised giggle coming from his throat as the Cloak of Levitation wrapped around his shoulders and slowed his descent to a stop. Before he was able to mutter any kind of command, it weightlessly lifted him through the air at speed. The feeling was unusual, compared to the mechanics of the suit. The sensation felt more freeing without the feeling of metal weighing on him. The Cloak had him landing next to Stephen and the pair looked down in victory at the enchantress. 

"Don’t get used to it," they said in sync, eyeing up their attire on the other. The pointed glare and narrowed eyes at one another also matching. 

"Whilst I deal with this one back at the Sanctum and have Wong check out what other cursed items are in this place, you should head back to the medbay. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had received a notification from Bruce that Peter is now awake and far more coherent." The Cloak quickly removed itself from Tony’s shoulders, waiting patiently as the nanites retracted from the doctor and returned to their rightful owner. Stephen was quick to create a portal, a rather disdained looking Wong peering at them from the other side. There was a spilled drink beside him as if the summoned portal had made him jump. No words were exchanged other than a simple huff. With a snort, Tony flew out of one of the shattered windows and into the night’s sky looking forward to seeing a more coherent Peter.


End file.
